Akuma (Street Fighter)
Summary Akuma is a self-proclaimed "Master of the Fist" who wields the Satsui no Hadou ("surge of murderous intent"; also translated as the "Evil Intent", the "Killing Intent", "Dark Hadou", or the "Murder Wave"). The Satsui no Hadou forces unto its wielder the urge to win every battle at any cost, even if it means the death of their opponent. When he was still training under Goutetsu, Akuma delved further and further into the Satsui no Hadou; he eventually mastered its ultimate technique the Shun Goku Satsu ("Instant Hell Murder", but popularly known as the "Raging Demon") and killed Goutetsu with it to prove his mastery. He challenged his brother Gouken sometime afterward and killed him as well.note Despite his arrogance, Akuma will not fight anybody who is not equal to or more powerful than himself, feeling that they present no challenge. Akuma views Ryu as a worthy adversary, and he constantly seeks to convince Ryu to follow the Satsui no Hadou as well. Powers & Stats Tier: Low 6-C Name: Akuma (Gouki in Japan) Gender: Male Classification: Demonic Martial Artist Age: From 50's till 60 years old. Destructive Capacity: Small Island Level (destroyed the island Gotenkou with a single punch which was several km across and had several mountains on it that were pulverized in the process) Range: Several kilometres with projectiles Speed: Hypersonic (outsped a volcanic eruption) | Durability: Small Island Level (although he has tanked a volcanic eruption as Oni Akuma, this form is supposedly his strongest), went toe to toe with Gouken | Lifting Strength: At least Class 100+ Striking Power: Class EJ (Also split Ayers Rock in half, hurricane kicked a submarine & went toe to toe with Gouken, Gen, Bison & Oro) | Class YJ+ via powerscaling | Class XGJ minimum via powerscaling Stamina: High (has never shown exhaustion in a fight) Intelligence: Very skilled combatant. Mastered the deadly Ansatsuken martial arts and even added his own innovations to it, refining it like no other before, experience in fightning many super powered opponents. Is a master of Satsui No Hado, manages to control it so easily, that he holds back all the time, thought out a lot of new moves. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, durability, speed, agility, stamina, Ki/Chi manipulation (can channel his Ki into powerful attacks once in a while, such as gaining the height from Shouryuuken or spinning during the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku), Master of a assassination martial art known as Ansatsuken, Master of Satsui no Hadou (Surge of Murderous Intent) (An innate Ki which increases his fighting capabilities and the strength of his ki attacks, can teleport and but also turns him into a half demon and can also use the "Raging Demon", (the same move that Akuma used to destroy Bison in Street Fighter II) an attack that can destroy the host's Soul if they do not empty their Soul from all negative feelings such as Rage, Hate, Darkness and Desires), intangibility, flight (Oni Form only). Weaknesses: He goes easy on opponents often, most of his fights are done with the bulk of his power sealed. Desires to actually see an opponent surpass and kill him. Very easy to anger Combat Record: Managed to defeat his master Goutetsu, defeated Gen (but he backed out of a duel with Gen once he found out that Gen was fatally ill), killed M. Bison & Gill, fought Ryu & Ken easily. Has ties with his older brother Gouken. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Shin Transformation:' One of Akuma's Transformation, his true form that it makes him physically far stronger than he is at his base level. '-Oni Transformation:' Akuma's 2nd and most powerful transformation while in this form he is the strongest character in Street Fighter by far, but he loses control completely and will kill all opponents he fights while in this form. '-Gohadoken (豪波動拳, Gouhadouken, "Great Surge Fist"):' is a more powerful version of Hadoken. This Hadoken is a life-threatening technique, but the lethality of the Gohadoken is literally increased whenever the Satsui no Hado is being embraced. '-Zanku Hadoken (斬空波動拳, Zankuu Hadoken, "Slashing Air Surge Fist"):' It is executed the same as a regular Hadoken, albeit in midair. The user thrusts their hands and fires an airborne Hadoken, angled down. '-Shakunetsu Hadoken (灼熱波動拳, Shakunetsu Hadouken, "Scorching Heat Surge Fist"):' A Hadoken which is imbued with the power of fire. The user can launch from one to three depending on the strength. '-Goshoryuken (豪昇龍拳, Goushouryuuken, "Great Rising Dragon Fist"):' is a more powerful version of Shoryuken, and is only used by those who have mastered the assassination art. '-Tatsumaki Zankukyaku (竜巻斬空脚, Tatsumaki Zankuukyaku, "Tornado Slashing Air Leg"):' A powerful spinning kick combo attack while he jumps and is in the air. '-Hyakkishu (百鬼襲, Hyakki Shuu, "Hundred Demons Assault"):' the user leaps forward, high into the air. How far forward he travels is determined by the strength of the kick. '-Ashura Senku (阿修羅閃空, Ashura Senkuu, "Asura/Fighting Demon Flashing Air"):' Akuma widens his stance, glows red, then lifts one knee and "glides" along the ground to another location with his eyes aglow. He cannot be hit while gliding, essentially making the move a teleport (and implying it to be a form of projection that causes the body to act similar to a phantasm). '-Tenma Shurettou (天魔朱裂刀, "Sky Demon Vermilion Rending Blade"):' Akuma takes up a parrying stance. When the counter meets an attack, Shin Akuma will teleport to the top of the screen and crash down on the opponents with an outside knifehand strike or "karate chop". '-Messatsu Gou Hadou (滅殺豪波動, "Annihilating Great Surge"):' is a much stronger purple version of the Shinku Hadoken that inflicts a great deal of damage, and can be used in the air as well as on the ground. In the Vs. Marvel series, like almost all Hadoken Supers, this move is portrayed as a long energy beam. '-Tenma Gou Zankuu (天魔豪斬空, "Sky Demon Great Slashing Air"):' Akuma launches a single, large Zanku Hadoken; like the Messatsu Gou Hadou, this attack hits eight times if it connects. '-Messatsu-Goshoryu (滅殺豪昇龍, Messatsu Gou Shouryuu, "Annihilating Great Rising Dragon"):' is functionally a stronger version of the Shoryureppa, with a similar series of Goshoryuken. In later Marvel vs. Capcom games, the move can scorch the foe with dark purple flames. '-Messatsu Gou Rasen (滅殺豪螺旋, "Annihilating Great Spiral"):' A more powerful version of the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, the Messatsu Gou Rasen rises vertically, pulling a struck opponent into a "vacuum". The user then finishes with a final swift spin kick to end the attack. If performed in midair, it inflicts much more damage, and the user floats a little during the attack before finally rising up like with the grounded variation. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, lightning effects occur during the attack. '-Raging Demon (瞬獄殺, Shun Goku Satsu, "Instant Prison Murder"):' Akuma glides towards the opponent and grabs them. Before anything else can be seen, the screen blacks out as the character is relentlessly beaten. Raging Demon is a very powerful, but fatally dangerous technique taught in the original principles of the martial art taught by Goutetsu. As this move usually defeats the opponent instantly or kills them, the basis of the attack is said to be linked to karmic forces, channeling an infernal punishment in which the weight of sins and evil the victim has committed destroys their soul. While immensely powerful, this attack cannot work on artificial life forms or people who lack souls, and it is often through the latter method that some characters have survived its wrath. '-Kongou Kokuretsuzan (金剛國裂斬, "Vajra Province Rending Slash"):' Akuma puts his hand up and charges it with energy, violently slamming his fist on the ground; the resulting explosion of pure energy first takes the form of a lightning bolt, and then emanates outwards in a shock wave of energy that rises from the ground as a geyser formation. '-Wrath of the Raging Demon (真・瞬獄殺, Shin Shun Goku Satsu, "True Instant Hell Murder/True Blinking Prison Killer"):' It is a more powerful variant of the Raging Demon. '-Demon Armageddon (天衝海轢刃, Tenshou Kaireki Jin, "Heaven Piercing Sea Crashing Blade"):' Most powerful variation of the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. Akuma turns away from the opponent before kicking them with forcefully into the air, and zooms towards them with an extremely powerful Tatsumaki Zankukyaku which envelops him in a whirlwind. '-Misogi (禊, "Purifier"):' Akuma teleports above the opponent and charges down at them with a devastating strike to finish them off. Notable Victories: ATLA-verse (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Heihachi (Tekken) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Base | Non-Canon Base (Asura's Wrath) | Non-Canon Oni Form (Asura's Wrath) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Capcom